1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to variable diameter rotors or propellers of the aircraft type which consist of a plurality of variable length telescopic blades actuated to change their length by jackscrews in which the outer telescopic portion of each blade is connected to the nut assembly of a jackscrew carried by the inboard portion of the blade, and relates particularly to means for limiting the extension and contraction of the outer blade portion and also to means for providing a continuing visible indication of the diameter of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the variable diameter rotor art, blades of telescopic construction have been used to vary in length and hence to vary the diameter of the rotor by means of jackscrew mechanisms. One such construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,594, issued May 20, 1975 to Evan A. Fradenburgh in which each blade of the rotor consists essentially of an inner portion mounted on the rotor hub in which the jackscrew is mounted and a telescoping outer portion connected to a traveling nut on the jackscrew. In this construction there was no means for the pilot to determine accurately what the diameter of the rotor was and no means other than the pilot's controls for limiting the extending and retracting movements of the blades.